


The Best Homecoming Floats are Blue

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Homecoming Floats are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> for RuntheCon 2 for elrhiarhodan's prompt "Fresh as a Daisy"

Daisies. Of all things, he'd always brought her daisies when they were together. When she was sick; for every holiday; if he wanted something from her. Daisies. Always blue, as if to sway her mind in his favor. She carries some now, following the maid as she walks up four stories. 

He has plenty of people in his life now. People who love him. People who stuck by him when she did not. But she's hoping, now that she finally knows what she really wants, is finally out of the funk she's been in for so long, that he'll welcome her back into his life. She's tired of running from what matters, of hiding from herself in plain sight. Even if showing up on his doorstep opens Pandora's box, she has to try. 

"Mr. Neal? You have a visitor."

When he opens the door, she loses her breath at the sight of him. He's changed so much and yet he's exactly the same. His hair is longer and he looks stronger somehow, but the light in his eyes is forever the same. The confidence, cockiness, still there. Till he catches sight of her. And then... And then those eyes widen, blink a few times, refusing to show any emotion. He swallows, as if to speak or to yell or to coldly turn her away and he can't seem to find any words. When had that ever happened?

But it's her burden to bridge the gap, not his. So she steps forward, hoping for a new start.

"Neal." It's been so long since she's said that name out loud. It feels foreign and it feels like home. 

He takes the bouquet in his shaky hand as his voice croaks around the word. "Mom." She can see forgiveness in that field of blue.

It will be okay.


End file.
